


Penthouse

by scrambleddragonegg



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrambleddragonegg/pseuds/scrambleddragonegg
Summary: Jack and Davey kiss instead of Jack and Katherine and honestly, they're teenage boys so something ALMOST happens.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

David rushes up the ladder to where Race led him. It’s Jack’s “penthouse” (which translates to a rooftop but it’s Jack). He hopes that Jack is here. Davey has looked everywhere he could think of, and that’s before cycling through the Newsies for answers. Davey almost lost hope when Race finally stepped up with this place. He has to talk some sense into this stubborn son of a-

Upon reaching the top of the building David realizes that no one has been here for at least a few hours. Great.

“Damnit David… Where could he be?” He asks himself. David starts looking through the loose papers strewn across the platform, pleading for a clue, when heavy footsteps catch his ears. Angry footsteps climbing the ladder’s rungs.

It’s Jack!

David, in a rush, tries to put the drawings and sketches back where he found them.

“Ey! Who said you could touch those?” Jack’s voice snaps.

Caught red-handed.

“I- Jack! I just- Well, I mean-”

“Save it, Jacobs.” Jack spits, snatching the pictures back from David’s hands. The obsidian haired boy can only look at Jack with pain in his eyes.

“Well maybe if you’d just come back and see reason for once I wouldn’t have to resort to this, Kelly.” David snarls back, hurt by Jack’s formality and tone. The boy in question looks at David with fire in his eyes. He’s worked up and might actually listen once he blows off some steam.

“Get off my damn drawings, Jacobs. You sidin’ with her now? Pulitzer’s daughter?” Jack says, turning away to put his papers away.

“It’s still Katherine, Jack! The same girl who wrote us that article. Did you forget she was blacklisted by her own _father_?!” David reminds Jack, starting towards him in an attempt at cornering the other boy.

“She lied to us, David! The whole time! Even you can’t ignore that!” Jack fires back, venom in his voice. He stalks towards David now, fire still evident and showing no signs of burning out.

“Can you really blame her? Jackie she’s a reporter and our fight is against her father!” David seethes. He doesn’t know how much more he can say to Jack to get him to see some form of reason but can’t bring himself to care right now. Not about that anyway. Now he just wants this train wreck to stop in its tracks.

“You don’t get to _Jackie_ me, David! You don’t get to side with her and then come back looking for my help!”

“We don’t need your help anymore, Jack! I’m here for you, so if you’d just listen for two goddamn seconds to the words that are coming out of my mouth-” David cuts himself off with a roar of frustration. His hands clench into fists and he has half a mind to punch Jack in the nose right this very second. If only he had the guts. Jack obviously senses this and his taunting smirk finally immerges.

“What’s wrong Jacobs? You gonna hit me? Is the peacemaker finally gonna finish the fight? What are you waiting for then, David? Punch me! My face is right here, look! I’ll even give you a clear shot!” Jack taunts. David winds his fist back and Jack just stares the fist down, eyes flickering back and forth between the fist, David’s eyes, and his lips. David’s eyes linger on Jack’s lips but switch to his eyes shortly after.

David’s fist flies forward, but there is no malice behind the blow. It’s soft and David knows it’s weak, but his hands are on Jack’s face and he’s pulling him in before he registers the motion. It’s all teeth and tongue and just _fight_ between them. So much unresolved tension unravelling right at his fingertips.

Davey is the one to pull away and Jack tries to follow his lips, his teeth biting David’s lip as he does.

“Jack we should probably ta-” David has to push back again, “-lk about this!” He finishes with more authority. Jack seems to come to his senses a bit, the smoke in his eyes clearing up and the anger all gone.

“Davey…” Jack starts. He’s silenced by a look.

“Jack, _we_ don’t need you. _I_ do.” David says. There’s a finality in his tone that leaves the air open for what feels like days to the two of them. Trapped in their own little world.

“You _what_?” Jack asks, not believing his ears. David Jacobs. Davey. _His_ Davey, who over the last few months has bloomed into this outspoken confident young man that Jack sees now, needs _him_?

“Jack Kelly you hung the stars for me. Les himself all but forced me to find you I was being so restless. You keep me sane.” David admits sheepishly, biting his lip and avoiding Jack’s gaze quickly after.

“You keep me sane too, Davey. You really led this strike. You’s right, they don’t need me.” Jack sighs, “But I’s glad someone like you does.”

David can’t help but close the gap again this time. Jack forces David back until the railing of the platform rests against his back. There’s less teeth this time, and the kiss isn’t as feverish, but the desperation in it is a catching fire. They pull away again just to take each other in. David’s pale skin glowing in the moonlight and Jack’s tanned complexion a soft golden glow.

David bites his lip again, feeling very exposed in this situation. Jack, eyes dark with what David can only assume to be lust, leans in for what Davey thinks is another kiss but in reality, Jack’s lips find David’s collarbone, mouthing at it through his shirt. His hands move to David’s hips, rubbing circles on the bones located beneath the taut skin.

“You’s beautiful, Davey.” Jack mutters against the fabric. His hands move to unbutton David’s top few buttons before returning to their calming ministrations on his hip bones. He nudges at David’s undershirt with his nose, exposing the collarbone beneath it. He places a quick kiss to it, relishing in how David shivers. Jack then nips lightly at the exposed skin which causes David to tense up immediately before he eventually relaxes again.

“I… Jack! It’s weird…” Davey whines as Jack starts sucking just above the previously abused spot.

“Gotta let Spot know to stay away from you, don’t I?” Jack proposes. David all but moans at that. The idea of Jack marking him, _claiming him_ , like that is alluring. Jack loves the response.

“I could see him lookin’ at you the moment him an’ his crew showed up.” Jack’s really riling David up talking like this. David finds that he enjoys feeling desired. He lets Jack kiss his neck for a little while longer, trying not to focus on the nearly painful sensations that spike through his veins. Then his hips start to move and oh _God_ is it good. David arches into Jack’s muscular frame, only increasing the friction between them. He’s about to lose his mind when a cool breeze knocks him back into reality.

“Jack, as good as this- _aah!-_ feels, we really should,” He clears his throat, “ _Shouldn’t_ do this here!” David says as he starts to push Jack away yet again. The look Jack gives him is enough to make even Spot Conlon fall to his knees. Jack looks like he’s about to devour David like a piece of chocolate.

“Davey, you’re killin’ me here. You can’t just- Well, I mean you _definitely_ can but- Oh God, Davey…” Jack all but moans this right in David’s ear.

“I know Jackie. I know. I’m sorry, and I definitely want this too, but right now we have a strike to win, alright?”

“Can I still kiss you?” Jack asks, looking very much like a sad puppy. It makes David laugh. Jack is so animated and so… Jack that David has a hard time denying him of anything.

“You definitely can. In fact, I encourage it.” David tries to say. Only the first bit gets out though before Jack’s mouth is on his again and his hands are back on David’s hips.

The rest of the night passes with long kisses and soft touches. Neither boy wanted the sun to rise despite their commitments to the strike, but both knew it had to eventually.

Too soon the sun rises. Too soon they share one last kiss. For the next month or so that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex. 'Nuff said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plead the fifth and I have no words this is the first smut I've ever written and published so if it's bad TELL ME!!!

“What do you mean it’s been weeks since it happened?” Sarah asks, eyes gleaming with interest. David can’t help but chuckle nervously. It’s almost a giggle.

“Well… The strike ended, didn’t it? I- He- I don’t know how to approach the guy, Sarah! Not about this!” David explains. Sarah can’t believe her ears. David has a boy, no, _the boy he likes_ , wrapped around his finger and he won’t just get with him? It’s ridiculous. Absolute bullshit.

“Go sell papers and get your boy already, Dave! You’re not screwing this up for yourself. I won’t let you.” Sarah says, feeling disappointment for her little brother.

“You give me too much credit, Sarah. I’m clueless here and we both know it.” David sighs.

“Just GO!” She urges, practically shoving him out the door.

~

Jack’s past few weeks have been a living hell. What did he do? Why won’t David just bring up that night? Why won’t he? What’s stopping him? Jack knows that nothing should stop him, but he’s afraid. If David was apprehensive that night, then what’s stopping him from rethinking the whole thing entirely and just shutting Jack out for what happened? Jack’s scared because he’s scared. He’s never been scared of someone he likes rejecting him before. Hell, not even Spot had it in him.

“Hey Jack! Davey and Les is here!” One of the Newsies calls.

“Hey Crutchie!” Jack calls, hoping desperately that his best friend can hear him.

“Yeah Jack? Whatcha need?” Crutchie asks as he limps over towards Jack. Crutchie reaches him around the same time David and Les do.

“What’s going on, Jack?” Les asks.

“Each district wants to send some Newsies up to Brooklyn for a meetin’ and Spot says most of the guys want David there. It ain’t no place for little Les here. Crutch, can you take him today?” Jack asks. He sees David’s unsure look.

“Sure thing Jack, I’s got him! C’mon Bud, we’ll be done our stacks before lunch, me an’ you.” Crutchie says. Les bounds off after Crutchie when he starts limping away. Jack watches them go until they’re in line for papers before he turns to David. The boy in question looks rather upset.

“I know what you’s thinking, Davey and I’s sorry. You gotta come wit me though or the guys’ll shut us out again. I ain’t no peace maker and you know it.” Jack explains. He’s practically begging David to go at this point.

“Fine but I gotta be back by supper or Sarah will kill me.” David agrees. Jack can tell that David isn’t sure about this but is willing to do this for Jack, and that fact warms Jack’s heart a bit. Only when he sees David bite his lip does Jack realize he was staring. He has to suppress the sudden urge to kiss the worry from David’s features.

“Well let’s go then, Davey!”

~

David knew this day would come, but not today. He wasn’t ready to send Les off with another Newsie yet. He wasn’t ready to meet with the leaders of the other Newsies. He wasn’t ready to be alone with Jack again. David doesn’t miss Jack’s eyes shift to his lips and back again. They really have to talk about what happened before one of them snaps. The tension is thick between them. Thicker than usual.

Even though it’s loud walking through the streets of New York, the silence between them is louder.

David decides to break it.

“I’m sorry. I understand if you hate me. It’s been weeks since we won the strike and-”

“Do you think I hate you?” Jack asks, grabbing David’s wrist to stop him.

“No, I don’t. But Jack, I didn’t know how to approach you about what happened, Jack. That was my first kiss. That was my first time doing something anywhere near that. Do you know why I wear my collared shirts out working all the time again? Because the marks wouldn’t go away!” David says, exasperated. He’s happy it’s all out there though. David knows his face is red, and that his pale complexion hides nothing.

Then Jack starts pulling him down a random alleyway before shoving him against the wall hidden by an empty dumpster. David all but yanks Jack’s face into his as Jack’s hands make quick work of the top few buttons of David’s shirt. Just like the first kiss, it’s all teeth and tongue. David’s hands find the skin beneath Jack’s shirt as Jack’s hands find David’s ass.

“You’re so stupid Davey.” Jack states.

“What happened to me being the smartest guy you know?” David teases.

“That too.” Jack agrees, smiling cheekily. He takes a moment to just stare at David’s neck. He sees the marks are still pretty dark and feels some sort of pride. What breaks them apart the second time is the sound of heavy footsteps chasing lighter ones. David and Jack look at each other, faces holding stunned expressions. It takes a few seconds, but they start laughing hysterically.

“We should-”

“Yeah.” David answers, still laughing.

~

They reach Brooklyn before noon, luckily.

“Hey, Jackie Boy! It’s been a while!” Spot’s voice calls from the back of the old factory. It’s pretty small but that’s perfect for the Newsies.

“It has been, huh Spot? You remember Davey here, right?” Jack asks, placing a hand on the small of David’s back. It’s reassuring to the taller boy, who smiles at Jack warmly.

“The voice behind the face? Yeah.” Spot says. His eyes linger on David for a moment too long and David sees Jack tense up. Spot notices this as well and adds a wink for good measure.

“Hey tough guys, let’s get started, yeah?”

“Yeah, Jack. Get Pretty Boy inside so we can start.” Spot teases, not knowing when to stop.

“Jack he’s just trying to get to you.” David says once Spot goes through the doors of the building. He knows his face is flushed again.

“It’s working.”

~

Spot follows Jack and David across the bridge before he lets his presence be known.

“Hey Pretty Boy!”

Jack wants to punch Spot in the mouth, but David gives him a look. Spot catches up with them and looks at them both before giving his full attention to his mission. David.

“Look Spot, I’m sure you’re a nice guy and all that,” Jack laughs, “but I have someone I’m interested in.” David nearly snaps, annoyed with Spot’s differing attitudes. Spot now is different from Strike Spot.

“Who honestly has the nerve to not be a cocky bastard in front of his competition. Quite frankly, you were never in the running so kindly fuck off.” David snarls. Jack and Spot both look at him, surprised. Spot laughs. Hard.

“I just wanted to see you snap, Pretty Boy. I know Jack’s got claim on you. You’s ain’t discreet.” Spot says, motioning to his neck. David tenses up now and has half a mind to punch Jack. Or Spot. Jack looks like he really wants to maul Spot now and David can tell that he doesn’t want to witness that fight _ever_.

“But if he ever hurts you, I’m only a bridge away.” With that, Spot tips his cap to David and starts his walk back to Brooklyn.

“Can you actually believe him? Of all the entitled tough guy things to pull he does _that_? Not even you tried to pull that, and I’d probably fall for that from you!” David starts. He rants the whole way back to the lodging house, where Jack proceeds to pull David towards his family’s apartment.

“Jack, where are you taking-” The look in Jack’s eyes as the older boy looks back silences him.

“O-Oh…”

David climbs in the window of his home and is followed immediately by Jack. The older boy’s eyes never leave David as he fidgets nervously in the middle of the family’s living room. No one’s home and no one will be until after 6 anyway. David’s parents are both back to work and Les sells this evening as well as the morning. That leaves Sarah with school and her job afterwards.

David’s attention returns to the situation at hand and he can’t say that it helps him calm down in the slightest. Especially when Jack starts moving towards him quicker than anticipated. David opens his mouth to say something and closes it again, words not forming. He feels pathetic and helpless like he did the first day selling papers. David bites his lip.

“If you keep bitin’ your lip like that, I won’t be responsible for my actions, Davey.” Jack practically growls in David’s ear. He’s so close David can feel the other boy’s body heat radiating off of him.

“Jack I’ve never… I mean…”

“And the way Spot was lookin’ at you… I thought I was gonna sock him. Davey, Spot’s a damn good actor.” Jack continues, “Even when I left my marks visible.”

That strikes a chord in David’s mind now.

“So, it _was_ on purpose? Jackie!” David shrieks, hands flying to his burning flesh.

In what seems like one movement Jack is kissing David with so much pent up energy that David worries he’ll explode. The taller boy’s tension and worry seeps out of him as he lets Jack kiss him senseless. It’s a rough kiss, but David found that he likes it rough just as much as he likes the gentle, loving kisses.

As if on instinct, David’s hips start bucking into Jack’s, who presses David firmly into a wall before he noticed they were even going anywhere. The press of Jack’s body against his own nearly stops David’s movements and nearly drives the dark-haired boy mad with want.

“For someone who’s never done this you can sure make a guy crazy…” Jack mutters into David’s jaw. Just under his ear. Jack then proceeds to bite at David’s earlobe which is another odd sensation that David can’t bring himself to mind.

“Y-Yeah? Well for someone who’s experienced you sure take your time.” David teases, finding himself frustrated by his lack of strength and ability to move under Jack’s strong form.

That gets to Jack and David can tell right away because there’s a punishing bite left on his jawline that he knows won’t disappear anytime soon. He’s always had pale, sensitive skin. The sensation made David cry out in pain, but even his ears picked up the desperation behind the strangled noise.

“David Jacobs I’m going to count to three and if you aren’t on your bed, I’ll carry you there myself.” Jack growls into the mark he just made before pushing away from David’s trembling form.

“Or maybe I’ll just have you right here.”

That’s what finally gets David moving. He doesn’t want his first time to be against a wall, that’s for sure. He can hear Jack’s ragged, worked up breathing and feels both shame and pride wash over him simultaneously.

When Jack enters David’s bedroom, he doesn’t waste any time in closing the door, locking it, and shoving David on his back. Their clothes seem to just disappear into the corner of the room, leaving David exposed and more nervous than he’s ever been. At least since the strike ended. He tries to shrink or become one with the bed to hide himself, but Jack doesn’t allow that.

“Davey, don’t hide from me.” Jack’s voice is gentler than it was before and the desperate hands that ravaged him before also change their pattern to a caress.

“You’s the prettiest boy I ever seen. Don’t get me wrong, you’s still handsome,” Jack says. Davey gives him a look that says it all.

“But you’s goddamn beautiful.” He leans down from where he was on top of David to get right up in his face before David responds.

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

That’s where it hits Jack. As soon as their lips connect again the thought appears. The realization that this isn’t just some fuck like with some of the other Newsies. No, David isn’t like that. Jack doesn’t want to treat David that way. He loves him.

He’s in love with David Jacobs. Hopelessly in love with him, in fact. Jack never was one to hold his thoughts in either.

“Davey, I love you. I love you, and I wanna make love to you.” Everything freezes. Jack swears his heart stops beating when David’s eyes widen. But then he says it. Four words that Jack never knew he needed to hear the raven-haired boy say.

“I love you too.”

At that, Jack moves to suck another mark in David’s skin. Another one he can’t possibly hide. Not without Sarah looking at him funny anyway.

David jumps nearly out of his skin when there’s a finger at his hole.

“Jackie?” David asks, suddenly very tense again.

“Davey, I wanna fuck you. I wanna make love to you so bad.” Jack says again for good measure, in case David forgot. This seems to get him to relax a bit.

“Y-Yeah… Okay.” David says, not being able to get the shake from his voice. Jack knows this is David’s first time, so he knows e’s going to have to be careful.

“Ah!” David moans. It’s a weird feeling, and he’s glad Jack starts slow. When the burning sensation fades, David grunts out an okay and Jack adds another finger. They repeat this one more time before Jack finds the spot that makes David see stars. He’s not even inside him yet.

“Jack! Jackie, I’m ready. Please just do it, Jackie. I _need_ you in me or I’m going to-” Jack silences him with a kiss.

“I know, Davey. It’ll be okay. You’s sure?” Jack asks.

“ _Please_!” David begs.

Jack is happy to oblige, lining himself up at David’s entrance. He looks at David one last time for assurance that this is what he wants before slowly pushing in. David gasps and writhes around for a bit, nearly making Jack lose it right then and there.

“You alright, Doll?” Jack asks, careful not to move just yet. David nods, face scrunched up so tight he looks like he’ll explode. Jack kisses away the tears that escape David’s eyes, smiling as he does and worried all the same.

Not a minute later, David is begging Jack to move. The older boy’s slow pace is enough at first, but David is soon pleading that Jack go faster, harder, and hit him right _there._ When Jack complies, finding the spot again, David can’t stop talking or moaning.

“Jack! Jack please! Don’t stop, Jack. I’m gonna come, Jack!” David cries. Jack speeds up, thrusts becoming erratic as he too gets closer to coming.

David comes with a loud cry and Jack follows suit. David clenches down on Jack’s dick and he couldn’t help it. David, Jack notices, is extremely wiped from their endeavors. Jack removes his dick from David’s ass carefully to avoid hurting David.

“Oh my god…” David murmurs, eyes closed and breathing heavy. Jack cleans them up, but not without protest from the other boy. David doesn’t want Jack to get up. Hell, he wouldn’t have minded Jack staying inside him for a little longer, but alas.

When Jack lays back down next to David, he’s already half asleep, but awake enough to cuddle closer to Jack, resting his head on his chest and letting his heartbeat lull him to sleep.

If you’d say this was heaven, Jack would not disagree.

Not even when he endures a dinner with the family of the boy he just fucked senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 will arrive eventually. Then the rating will make sense. I was gonna make it M but like- I don't wanna change it later soooo...


End file.
